


My Nearest and Dearest Enemy 我至亲至近之敌

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Prisoner!Jung, Serial Killer!Shim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 郑允浩失踪了。沈昌珉是犯人。





	1. Chapter 1

郑允浩总能感觉到沈昌珉落在他身上的热烈视线，也对他同组合的弟弟对自己求而不得已经十年这回事心知肚明。为了他们彼此的演艺事业，工作场合外他对后者的态度从来都是淡然而不失礼貌的——他不曾想到后者一手谋划了他人生剧变的转折点。

 

某天，在一场突如其来的绑架后，他被这个无名的不速之客投掷进阴暗的牢笼里。他孤立无援，被不闻不问地关了三天；没有食物和水已经是其次，他的自尊不允许他接受被困在自己便溺中的事实。他先是感到愤怒，很快就开始惊慌和恐惧，雪上加霜的是，他对对方犯案的目的一无所知。

 

与此同时，“东方神起瑜卤允浩失踪案”悬而未决。

 

而沈昌珉对郑允浩这种及其恶劣的行为并非激情犯罪，而是一场完美的、深谋远虑的演绎。他花了近一年时间为这一天做准备，大部分时间花在打磨自己的心理上。他早已意识到，自己的行为会带来何其严重的后果，他有可能会为此付诸鲜血的代价——为了让一切滴水不漏，他有可能不得不夺人性命。

 

Good for him,他想得很正确。

 

*

 

当李、姜两位警探敲开沈昌珉的公寓大门，当事人正抄着一把明晃晃的厨刀，令人呼吸一凛；但警探很快看清他湿漉漉的两手和腰间系着的围裙，于是得以放松神经，报上自己姓名和来由。在此之前，沈昌珉显然已经有过两三天度日如年的按耐和克制，他在开门时还低垂着头、神情黯然，但他在听清楚来人身份的同时抬头凝望对方，这一瞬间双眼犀利过任何逼视，似乎在向公正与法讨要一个答案。不过他很快错开目光，专注地看过他们的铭牌和调查公文，便侧身请两位警官进门，一边说着不好意思，自己正在为车马劳顿从光州赶来首尔的郑父郑母做一顿饭，等下还要暂时离家给人送去，不知是否方便。

 

姜姓警官已经在同意沈昌珉的请求，同时拦下李的申诉；这位年轻警察自沈昌珉为他们开启大门，就开始用警犬嗅觉般刨根究底的目光探寻每一块地板砖，直到长官应允被调查者的不情之请。不过倘若对内情了解一星半点，就不会有人把沈昌珉看成失踪案的嫌疑人之一。两位警官或多或少都曾看过沈、郑二人出双入对，频频登上银幕或纸媒，一言一行间皆透露出二人之间的深厚联结。但查总归还是要查，毕竟在郑允浩人间蒸发的那一夜监控捕捉到沈昌珉曾短暂逗留于后者的公寓，走的时候提了一件二十八寸的行李箱——现在它被李搜了出来，正好好地放在沈昌珉公寓的储物间里。

 

事实上，就算两位警探将沈宅翻个底朝天也只会发现这一件与那一夜相关的物件。这不是不能理解的事情。沈昌珉回答疑问时正在切半枚洋葱，刀法熟练得不像是个年少成名的明星。他的眼眶不知是不是被这块东西熏得有点发红，不过颜色没有蔓延下去，他面色晦暗地把蔬菜扫进沸腾汤锅，一面告诉两位警官那一夜他曾从郑允浩的住所取走一些搁置已久的冬衣，只因为北半球是盛夏，南半球却是凛冬；他们两个下周原定要去新西兰拍新曲MV，但因为郑允浩的突然失踪，一切工作计划全部搁浅。

 

他的话被李警官打断。年轻警察发现客厅书柜上倒扣的相框，询问是否可以抬起来看看。沈昌珉敛了视线给出肯定回答，他话音未落李便伸手去取。相框中嵌着二人正是郑允浩和沈昌珉，不过显得比全幅报纸上的演唱会发布上的印刷照片更亲密几分。两人头颅相抵，都露出雪亮门牙，笑容让人想起青春年少的十五岁前。李皱起眉头，直截了当地发问为什么倒扣照片，人才失踪七十二小时，弄得像是再也回不来似的。

 

摆弄汤锅的沈昌珉手下动作很流畅，他回答，多看一秒都揪心；不过明眼人都知道这份恭顺绝非任人拿捏的软弱。他的脊背依然挺得很直，任由李弯下腰将行李箱里里外外摸了个遍，搜出几根头发和织物纤维封进证物袋尚待检验；与此同时沈昌珉自如地挥动料理杵，几分钟后他从从勺子里试了试味道，便关闭炉火着手盛出骨汤。

 

最终，两位警官留下联系方式，嘱咐及时上报线索便先行离开。沈昌珉从头到尾态度温和，他接过那枚四方纸片，不动声色地把二人的信息和相貌刻在心里。

 

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

李可以扪心自问，说他自己极少失手。他有做警探的决心和天赋，这也成为他自迈入刑警之列后战功如此丰硕、晋升如此之快的原因。他在四年前仰仗自己心理侧写的背景破获一次恶性连环谋杀案而崭露头角，随后屡建奇功；当时他的辖区还是地方，他于今年上半年调到首尔总局。不过在他意气风发地踏进首都警局时却备受冷眼——在这里，办案不仅需要一时直觉，更讲求实际证据，比这更重要的还要懂得功利的价值。后面两项每每会成为他查案的最大阻挠。

 

想到这里，他心中总有郁结。从第一眼看到沈昌珉他就觉得此人有阴暗的潜质，不论他的长相有多么超然，态度有多么顺从，在李警犬嗅觉般敏锐的观察下其背后的支配型人格显露无疑；他的搭档姜警探显然被表象蒙蔽，将沈昌珉当做纯良善者。尽管那次他们没能从沈宅搜到任何实质性的线索，他仍然选择相信自己的嗅觉，这是他过去几年中建功立业的仰仗，他也迫切希望可以在首都警局证明自己的立场价值。他提出申请，要在接下来的几天内严密监视沈昌珉，他的上司批给他三天，不过在七十二小时劳而无获后，上面撤了他的调查令，让他陷入孤立无援的境地。

 

对此，李颇有些无奈，但他也不是不能理解。社会舆论已经将这次事件推上风口浪尖，他们干警察的却拿不出任何实际性进展，上司选择换方向排查也无可厚非。但李向来对自己的追踪技巧和忍耐力充满信心，比这更重要的是他知道什么是龙卷风式的爱情，一旦陷入爱河就无法自拔。而欲望可以驱使凡人做出许多可怕的事情，其中当然包括以狩猎方式释放邪恶本能的戏码：将不回应的爱人打包掳走，永远囚禁在自己身边。

 

是的，他从沈昌珉身上嗅到的正是爱情的气息——沈昌珉有几处房产，零星分布在市中心和郊区，不过他告诉他们自己暂时常住这所公寓，其余几处已经有些日子没有踏足，只在固定的打扫时间才会过去。郑允浩的单人相片与他们的合影在这所公寓中几乎每个房间都有，无一例外地倒扣下去，但他家中却毫无情侣之间不可或缺的元素，因此这是一场单相思。他衣柜中没有属于郑的衣物，盥洗室里洗漱用具也仅有一套。李特别留心过他的餐桌和餐椅，除却一把座椅，其余皆无使用痕迹，充分说明了他正独居。

 

李忆及那日在沈宅中沈昌珉自如使用厨刀的样子，后者的手稳得像个老练厨师。他的痛心疾首仅仅浮于表面，一丁点都没能渗入他的眼底——

 

沈昌珉是他一人的重点怀疑对象。在警局中三番两次被驳回观点早已让他认清自己这一回同样不会被看好，因此他在搜查沈昌珉汽车的同时在他的车内设下了一个隐蔽的跟踪器。此后的三天内，李紧密盯视沈昌珉的动向——如果真的是他绑了郑允浩，那么他总不会让他的“宠物”白白饿死。

 

前三天里，沈昌珉只往返过郑父郑母暂居的地方两次，随后去了百货超市，此外再无动静。就连李都要放弃的第三天傍晚，GPS显示屏上代表沈昌珉的红点第一次出了半径为十千米的圆，向着他城郊的一处公寓驶去。这让李精神一震。不过，他却不能将自己的发现上报警局，一方面是由于调查令已经过期，另一方面，他私自动用军备，很可能殃及他珍视的工作。因此，李耐着性子，直到那个红点在逗留三小时后再次往市区方向驶来才从自己家里动身；他此时并不象征司法权力，而仅仅是为了证明他自己。他要去沈昌珉城郊的房产一探究竟。

 

这一路上，他幻想了许多可能性。最好的一个就是他顺利地在沈宅发现活着的郑允浩，这一功劳足以让他在整个警局中扬眉吐气。想到这个，他不由得心跳加速，如果他什么也没发现——他无法想象自己会有多失望。

 

他将车停在距离别墅小区三百米左右的停车场内。现在正是雨季，从他驶出市区，天空就开始风雨大作，而此时早已入夜，他正对头顶上有雷声轰鸣，电光闪烁。豆大的雨滴砸在他雨衣帽檐上，他的脚步却一刻不停。这个小区显然刚刚开发完成不久，没有许多住户，路灯也不亮，他不由得想到这正是个藏人的好地方，等到他走到属于沈昌珉的那栋房子门口，出于一种期待和忧惧的混合心理，他觉得自己的心房怪异地鼓胀起来。

 

他迅速绕着这栋房子的围墙走了一圈。四下无人，所有的窗帘都紧紧地拉着，没有透出一丝光线。他委实不想和沈昌珉碰个正着。此人在他心中绝非善茬，自己没有随身携带公文，就肆意前来查案，只会使他遭人诟病；如果沈昌珉的确把郑允浩藏在这里，那么和他遭遇就免不了一场恶战。雨点击打窗瓦的噪音中，他最后一次看了眼GPS，看到那个红点确实离他身处的位置百里之遥，这才下定决心，朝大门走去。

 

撬锁的本领是他不便提及的另一天赋。他很幸运，沈昌珉的大门不是电子锁，因此他叼着手电筒，没费多少事院落大门就应声而开。他抬眼一看，三个监控摄像头分布在房檐各处，于是他拉低了雨衣帽檐，快步走到屋檐下面。打开房门对他而言简直易如反掌。当他开锁时，他的心脏像是被吊在悬崖边上，因为这房门后面的东西将会决定他职业生涯的命运。这种探及未知巨大兴奋使得肾上腺素猛增，加之于如此戏剧化的天象，完全掩盖了他潜意识中危机意识。

 

他开门后顾不得满身雨水，鞋也没脱就走进室内，不过他却小心地合住大门。屋内一片黑暗，在落锁声响后，他便迈入门廊，摸索着墙上灯的开关——

 

事态在此时急转直下。

 

雨夜之中，门开锁的轻微响动混在水声中本该几不可闻，但在李的耳朵里，它震耳欲聋。他猛地回头时大门已然洞开，这一时候，天顶一道电光闪过，将一个高大的人影映亮在门口；他浑身上下比夜漆黑，在李骤然紧缩的瞳孔中比刚放出地狱的恶魔使徒更为可怖。

 

闪电打亮了他的双眼。李在它们之中看到了可以穿刺一切的、骇丽的、疯狂的光芒。

 

这光芒转瞬即逝。闪电熄灭了。而雷声滚滚响起的时候，来人——沈昌珉——已经闪到了他这个擅闯者的身边，当沈昌珉凌厉的拳头向他脖颈袭来的时候李向前虚晃一步，险险躲过；他作为刑警的优秀的反射神经暂且救他一命。在巨大的危机面前，李的直觉中终于只剩下一个念头， _逃_ 。

 

他夺门而出，像一个亡命之徒，危机意识如同终于脱离冰山、冲破海面的浮冰般，尖利地划开一切杂念。他边跑边吞下数不胜数的雨点和冷空气，肺叶呛水，紧缩在一起，他的心脏蹦跳着，就算从他的肋骨之间挣脱出来也还是要顽强地给他的四肢和大脑供氧。而计划了这场狩猎、宅邸的主人、 _郑允浩失踪案的罪魁祸首_ 沈昌珉，紧紧地咬在他身后。

 

他专注地参与着这场你追我逃的关乎性命的游戏，全身每一个细胞都不敢怠慢。当他脚下突然出现的石块叫李失去平衡，全身砸在地面上，在他自负而敏锐的刑警生涯中他第一次，也将是最后一次，体会到了绝望的滋味。

 

两秒后，沈昌珉就跟了上来，朝他抡起暴烈的拳头。他不得不负隅顽抗，翻过身子伸手防住这一下。但袭击者的力气大得像是他在此生中的每一日都拖拽渔网，并且以此营生。或者是拳击选手，而不是什么站在聚光灯下的偶像明星。他的左臂在接下这一击后几乎失去知觉。他四肢并用，徒劳的向后挣扎。雨水浇在他脸上，让他什么也看不清，听不见，他耳旁只有自己雷动的心跳，还有沈昌珉迫近他的钟摆般规律的脚步声。

 

它们像是直接踩在他的心底，逐渐踏灭他的生命。他在刹那间觉得愤怒，觉得这里远远不可能是自己此生的终结；求生本能叫他突然爆发出一股力量，他从柏油路上弹跳起来，一声怒吼，一个左勾拳朝着沈昌珉的下巴挥去。

 

整晚的焦躁，三天内的克制，几个月内不得志的郁闷与愤恨，在此刻化为重击。但沈昌珉是猎人，他会捕猎，从不会坐以待毙。李的拳头还未挥到他眼前，他的手肘已经带着千钧之力捣在了李的膈肌处。被他击中的人痛苦地皱紧脸部，但勾拳仍旧精神可嘉地冲着他挥过来。沈昌珉抬起身子，防住了这次攻击，就像掸掉落在肩头的墙灰那么简单；他一旋身，挪到了李的身后，脚步圆得像在舞池里跳华尔兹。

 

李再回头去看，沈昌珉的右手已经高高举起，如同地狱蝙蝠的黑色右翼。在李被雨水迷蒙的视线里，他眼底的光彩如此残忍，使得大地在此刻沉入深渊。

 

一击手刀落在他的后脑勺上。巨大的眩晕和恐惧俘获了这名沉沙折戟的警探。

 

他的世界在沈昌珉的嘴角处定格，那里挂着一个嘲弄的、志得意满的笑。

 

 

TBC.


End file.
